


La luce gialla (e rossa e verde)

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, io che piango ancora su Scott e Barda anche se vabbè, let them live please
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Chi ti ha fatto questo, mia dolce Barda?





	La luce gialla (e rossa e verde)

**Author's Note:**

> ... tutto fa brodo.
> 
> Il prompt è: malessere.

  
  
Dovevano essere stati i capelli. I capelli che gli volavano sulla fronte. O il sorriso. Quel sorriso che era il sorriso che avrebbe avuto lei se avesse provato a sorridere ai suoi rapitori. Quel sorriso forzato e la risata che gli era uscita dalle labbra, nervosa, frustrata, simile a un singhiozzo. Simile a un pianto che non doveva uscire da nessuna parte del suo viso. La stessa risata che avrebbe avuto lei, se avesse provato a ridere. Doveva essere stata -forse erano stati i pugni chiusi. Il braccio alzato. Le parole gridate in lontananza. _Posso sempre scappare!_  
  
Barda sussulta. A Granny non importa. Le lancia anche un’occhiata delusa. A quest’ora, a quest’età, ancora sussulti? Barda chiude gli occhi. Il liquido bollente che scende giù per la gola. E fa male. Ma non deve sussultare. Preme ancora le palpebre. Con più forza. Anche lei stringe i pugni. È questa la realtà. È questo che conosce. Torture non così mascherate e false parole d’affetto.  
  
Devono essere stati i suoi occhi, che cercavano di guardare oltre Apokolips. Devono essere state le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, che dovevano suggerire determinazione, ma che lo facevano sembrare soltanto un bambino viziato che fa il broncio. Deve essere stata la facilità con cui lo ha preso tra le braccia, per ritrascinarlo in quell’inferno che conoscevano. Deve essere stato il suo crollare a peso morto sulla sua schiena, come se questo potesse rallentare il suo ritorno a -ha fatto sorridere Barda. Il pensiero era così ridicolo che ha fatto sorridere Barda. E le parole di Granny, riprendendolo dal colletto, dietro le sue spalle per fare in modo che lei nemmeno lo guardasse. _Scott Scott,_ aveva detto, _non sei libero nemmeno oggi. Scott, il mio piccolo Scott Free, nemmeno oggi sei libero_. E poi lo ha marchiato. C’era del fuoco, sul viso di lui. Forse è stato quello.  
  
Granny le tira su la testa, prendendola dai capelli. Barda non muove un muscolo del viso. “La mia bellissima bambina” dice, con quella sua voce roca. Alza un lato delle labbra. Le tira i capelli un pochino di più. Barda non fa una piega. “Pensavo l’avessi uccisa tempo fa. Pensavo non ci fosse mai stata.” Le passa una mano sul viso e sembra una carezza. Forse è una carezza. Barda non ne ha mai ricevuta una. Forse affondare le unghie nelle guance è come accarezzare. Lo è. Qui. Ad Apokolips lo è. “Chi, piccola mia? Chi ti ha fatto questo? Chi ti odia così tanto da ridartela ora?”  
  
Barda respira profondamente. La gola continua a bruciare. Anche il viso ora le brucia. No. No, non sono state tutte quelle cose. È stata la risposta. La risposta del principe. Lo ha sentito alzare la testa. Lo ha sentito ridere di nuovo. E: _posso sempre scappar_ e.  
  
Posso sempre scappare.  
  
“Ma non ti preoccupare, bambina mia. Ci sono io per te. Ci sono io.” Alza le braccia. Ha un bastone di metallo in mano. Barda lo sente mentre Granny lo conficca nella spalla. Non muove nemmeno un muscolo. “Sistemeremo tutto.” Un altro colpo. Non un movimento da parte di Barda. “Tornerai in te.”  
  
_Posso sempre scappare._  
  
È stato questo a ridarle la speranza.  
  
  
  
  
Darkseid è.  
  
Il suo portatore di speranza, che non è una persona quanto un simbolo, esce dalla sua camera di tre metri quadrati e si guarda intorno, nella speranza che non ci sia nessuno a riprenderlo e ributtarlo in quella che non è una stanza, ma una scatola chiusa.  
  
Darkseid è.  
  
Non vede Barda. Il principe si stropiccia gli occhi, assottiglia lo sguardo e si muove nel buio, verso le mura. C'è questa eco, nella testa di Barda, mentre lo guarda acquattarsi. Posso sempre scappare. Anche se lo sanno tutti che non è vero, lui continua a ripeterlo a chiunque lo riporti qui. Posso sempre scappare. Non riesce a togliersi dalla mente il suo tono, il modo in cui lo ha detto, come se ci credesse per davvero. Non capisce come questo avrebbe potuto avere questo enorme impatto su di lei, ma sa che ha giurato fedeltà. E non ha giurato fedeltà a un simbolo di speranza.  
  
_Darkseid è._  
  
Barda allunga un braccio e ferma il principe, alzandolo da terra, mentre lui si dimena, scalciando e tirando pugni, come se questo potesse davvero liberarlo. Lo sente sfilare qualcosa dalla sua manica e tendere il braccio contro di lei. Lo ferma in tempo, facendolo piegare in due, e mantenendo la stretta contro il suo addome. Il principe si lascia sfuggire un grugnito. Prova a scacciarla con un calcio. Barda, nel buio, riesce a bloccarlo, gettandolo a terra, a pancia in giù, e, sedendosi sulla sua schiena, blocca le sue mani e ogni suo movimento. “Arrenditi” gli sussurra, stingendogli i polsi con un po' più di forza.  
  
Il principe gira la testa, lanciandole uno sguardo nel buio, con la guancia schiacciata contro il pavimento, sta anche faticando a respirare. Barda preme il ginocchio contro la schiena. E il principe apre la bocca, ma non per parlare, quanto per provare a respirare. Lascia cadere le mani. Ha smesso di combattere.  
  
Per questo Barda lo lascia andare. Lo vede provare a rialzarsi da terra e prendere respiri profondi. “In piedi” intima lei, incrociando le braccia.  
  
Il principe barcolla, ci mette più di quanto dovrebbe metterci normalmente. Sembra accasciarsi. Sembra barcollare più del necessario. Posa le mani sulle ginocchia e poi raddrizza le spalle. “In piedi” risponde in un sussurro. E Barda lo prende dal braccio, per spingerlo nella sua stanza. “Un giorno io...”  
  
Barda fa una smorfia, aprendo la porta. “Lo so” lo interrompe. Il principe alza la testa verso di lei, sembra essere sorpreso -non dalle sue parole, dal suo tono. E forse anche Barda è sorpresa da come la frase è uscita fuori. Doveva essere un lo so di scherno. Doveva essere un lo so distaccato. Invece no. Le sue parole sono uscite in un sospiro languido. Un sospiro che -crede. “Lo so” riprova. Fallendo.  
  
Il principe si gira verso di lei, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra leggermente aperte. E vuole parlare. Vuole dire qualcosa.  
  
Barda non gliene dà il tempo. Lo spinge. Chiude la porta. Gira la chiave. Prende un respiro profondo.  
  
Darkseid è.  
  
Torna alla sua posizione di vedetta.  
  
  
  
  
Chi ti ha reso così debole, oh mia dolce Barda? Chi ti ha fatto questa cattiveria? Chi ti ha dato un cuore, per poi togliertelo, per farti scoprire che cosa vuol dire amare e perdere, amare e vedere farsi del male?  
  
Scott la deve guardare dal basso dei suoi centottantadue centimetri di altezza, tenendo in alto il mento, con un sorriso dolce, nascosto nell'angolo di un corridoio che nessuno ha mai calpestato, che nessuno ha mai controllato, e ha questo sguardo languido, pieno di speranza, pieno di una luce che lei non aveva mai visto da nessun'altra parte.  
  
Ogni cosa, in Apokolyps, è Darkseid. Il vero figlio di Darkseid è Scott, non Orion e questo ragazzetto che le sfiora con la punta delle dita la mano, che non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo alto per molto, che posa la fronte sul suo petto e a volte piange, mentre lei continua a guardarlo e pensa -Barda pensa quanto deve essere liberatorio, piangere. Quanto deve essere bello, trovare un angolo di corridoio in cui piangere, tra le braccia di qualcuno che potrebbe amarti, forse. (Lei potrebbe amare, forse, Scott?) È forse questo amore? Ogni cosa, qui, è Darkseid. Scott è Darkseid?  
  
Scott si alza in punta di piedi, le sfiora le labbra con le sue di labbra. Ogni tocco non è un tocco vero. È qualcosa di delicato, qualcosa di dolce. Non è una cosa a cui è abituata.  
  
I sussurri sono diversi dalle urla, le carezze sono diverse dai colpi. Ed eppure conosce le parole che Scott dirà. Le ha sentite tante volte. Ti voglio bene. Ti amo. E questo è amore? Potrebbe essere amore?  
  
“Ti amo.”  
  
A lei sembra soltanto un malessere, un dolore alla pancia che non va via, che le ha portato più problemi che altro. Ma si china su Scott, gli prende la mascella, chiude gli occhi, spera che nessuno passi per quel corridoio in quel momento. Lo bacia. Non uno sfiorare le labbra. Un bacio deciso, un contatto vero, finalmente, un amore sentito.  
  
Ha sentito quelle parole dette così tante volte, mentre le facevano male, mentre la colpivano e le lasciavano nuove cicatrici, nuove ferite, nuovo dolore. Ma Scott l'accarezza. Scott con lei chiude gli occhi.  
  
È amore? Può essere, questo, amore? È per questo che viene punita? È per questo? Ne vale la pena?  
  
“Barda, ti amo” ripete a bassa voce Scott, guardandola negli occhi.  
  
Forse.  
  



End file.
